<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] To Be Free by Ceewelsh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032389">[Podfic] To Be Free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh'>Ceewelsh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Obsession, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Survivor Guilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic]<br/>Three blows from a bayonet had transfixed Combeferre’s breast, followed by a fall from the barricade as he rapidly lost first blood and then consciousness. But neither of these, it seemed, was enough to kill him, as much as later he might perhaps wish that they were.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] To Be Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769727">To Be Free</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/kjack89">kjack89</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I usually put my notes at the bottom of the page, but I'm hoping by reading this, someone might be more likely to give this a go.<br/>So I mentioned this in the  <a href="https://mayonnaisetoffees.tumblr.com/post/630643427424485376/you-said-your-most-kudosed-fic-on-ao3-wouldnt">tags on tumblr</a>, but I saw kjack89's discussion about how their best fics vs most kudosed fics. Mentioned is that canon-era fics and non-E/R pairings don't tend to do as well, and this fic is both and also at the time the post was made had 25 kudos so it was probably my contrariness that made me open this fic. </p><p>It's not one I'd usually have even considered for the points made above. But it was a phenomenal reminder of why it's good to sometimes go out of your comfort zone. Because the experience I had with this fic isn't one I've had in a long time, if ever. It's raw and it's painful and it's such an interesting and earnest character study. I can only hope I've done it even an ounce of the justice it deserves in podfic form. I hope you, like me, give this fic a chance even if it's not your usual tipple. And when you do, please remember to go and leave comments and kudos for the author because this fic deserves so much love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Listen:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<i>(or click <a href="https://ia601503.us.archive.org/25/items/to-be-free/To%20Be%20Free.mp3">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</i><br/>
</p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769727">To Be Free</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/kjack89">kjack89</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh">Ceewelsh</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 32:20</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Of course I'm still gonna ramble at the end too. It's a podfic, I talk a lot but I don't type much so notes are my time!<br/>I'm putting this out before Chapter 3 of But Paris because I am completely and utterly edit-blocked on that. I've had most of it recorded since July, but every time I open it to edit, I just stop completely. But I AM trying so that will hopefully be out by the end of the month at the latest.<br/>Music in this is <a href="https://freemusicarchive.org/music/The_Ghost_in_Your_Piano/The_Ghost_in_your_piano">Climb</a> by <i>The Ghost in Your Piano</i> which felt apt.<br/>Final reminder to go <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769727">leave comments and kudos for the author.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>